finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:TheBlue/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy VII/Part 3
Ach meine lieben FFFs, ihr seid mir nach drei Seiten Walkthrough schon so ans Herz gewachsen. Was? Ihr fragt was FFF eigentlich heißt? Nun, das ist der nächste Schritt auf dem Weg zur Erbläuchtung meine Schüler. Das müsst ihr schon selbst herausfinden. One night stand: Nächtliche Flucht thumb|right|200px|Wie kann man so eine Frau mitten in der Nacht verlassen? Speichert jetzt und lauft ins Haus. Wir lernen Aeris Nichtwirklich-Mutter kennen, Elmyra. Nach kurzen mütterlichen Gefühlen, sagt Cloud er wolle zu Tifa zurück. Idiot. Man kann seiner neuen Flamme doch nicht sagen man will zu einer anderen Frau... wie gehabt, wenn sie euch fragt ob Tifa eure feste Freundin ist, dann sagt nein, um euch mehr an Aeris ranzumachen oder ja für Tifa. Nach weiterem Gefasel, beginnt ein Minispiel, hurray ich könnte Kotzen. Zuvor krallt euch noch die Potion und die Phönixfeder neben der Tür eures Zimmers. Das Minispiel ist wirklich nicht schwer, wenn mans begriffen hat. Man muss sich rausschleichen ohne dass Aeris was bemerkt. Geht dafür (nicht laufen!) so weit wie möglich von der Tür von Aeris' Zimmer weg und dann die Treppe runter. Manchmal kann es passieren, dass die Dielen knarren, versuchts dann einfach nochmal. Lauft jetzt durch die Slums zurück zur Gabelung. Rechts ist die Kirche und Sektor 5 also müssen wir in die andere Richtung, doch wartet! Da steht Aeris, uhh das könnte böse werden. Nach der ersten Nacht heimlich rausschleichen, ist nicht sehr gentlemanlike. Das scheint sie aber nicht weiter zu stören. Zum Glück. Also weiter. Lauft die Holztreppe hoch, über das Metallrost und dann die roten Eisenstangen runter durch den kleinen Tunnel. Dann die nächste Eisenstange hoch am Kran vorbei, dann wieder eine Holztreppe runter und ab auf einen Spielplatz, wo Aeris mit Cloud reden möchte. Sie will über ihren ersten Freund reden. Habt ihr denn alle keine Flirterfahrung? Jedenfalls sehen wir wie Tifa in einer Chocobo Kutsche zum Wallmarket gebracht wird. Rennt danach Aeris hinterher und ihr werdet euch in den düstersten und dreckigsten Gebieten Midgars wiederfinden, wo ihr eure Männlichkeit schon bald in Frage stellen werdet hehe. Der Wallmarket: Kennt ihr eure sexuelle Ausrichtung? Lauft zuerst ein Bild nach oben und dann in den Laden über dem in Neonschrift GUN steht. Ja ihr könnt es euch sicher denken es ist der Waffenladen. Kauft euch Mythril-Armbänder für eure Gruppe, Aeris Mythril-Stange und Tifas Metallhand. Geht jetzt wieder in den Eingangsbereich und nach unten rechts zu dem "Edel Etablissement". Redet mit dem armen grauhaarigen Freier der in der Schlange steht und er wird euch sagen, dass sich Tifa in Don Corneos Haus befindet. Es geht zwei Screens hoch von hier aus in die Villa, wenn man es so nennen darf, des Dons. Sprecht mit dem Türsteher. Nun sitzen wir wohl in der Klemme, weil nur leichte Mädchen in die Präsenz des Dons kommen. Fatalerrweise hat Aeris eine gloreiche Idee: Wir verkleiden Cloud als Cloudia und er treibts dann mit Corneo...ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich gesagt habe. Geht wieder zum ersten Screen und speichert ab. Danach ab ins Haus im Nordwesten, der Schneiderei. Sprecht mit der Frau hinter der Theke, um zu erfahren das wir ihrem Vater helfen müssen seinem emotionalen Tief zu entkommen. Geht jetzt hoch in das nächste Haus auf der linken Seite und redet mit dem Mann an der Bar. Er scheint so davon motiviert zu sein für eine Transe zu arbeiten, dass er sich gleich an die Arbeit macht... Optional: Girl 4 a day ( Ihr könnt im Prinzip auch nur das Kleid nehmen, aber dann erwarten euch 2 Kämpfe in der Villa und naja. Es ist halt nicht mein Stil einen Sidequest auszulassen :D ) ...doch zuvor fragt er euch noch, auf welche Perversitäten ihr steht. Sagt ihm für beste Ergebnisse, ihr wolltet ein weiches Kleid und es soll glänzen. Ohh ja. glänzen. Geht jetzt zur Imbissbude, es ist das Runde Zelt rechts von der Schneiderei und bestellt euch, was immer ihr gerne haben wollt. Auch wenn alles nicht so der bringer ist, gebt ein nettes Kompliment an den Koch. Ihr erhaltet den Apotheken Coupon, ja was macht man damit? Ich habs wir gehen zur Apotheke! Der Laden genau unter dem Imbiss gibt sich als solche aus. Holt dort ein Abführmittel und geht zur Kneipe, wo der Vater der Schneiderin war. Geht zur Toilette und gebt dem armen Geschöpf seine Medizin und ihr erhaltet das „sexy Pafrum“, ich frag mich wie sexy es wohl ist hmm. Jetzt gehts zum Haus über dem Speicherpunkt, in dem ein Mann faul herumliegt, der sich über irgendeinen dummen Automaten wundert. Herrje, willigt ein, geht ins Hotel und übernachtet dort. Das bewirkt, dass Cloud nachts an jenen Automaten geht. Kauft das teuerste, für satte 200 Gil, ein und geht zurück zum neugierigen Faulenzer. Ihr erhaltet ein Diamantdiadem von ihm. Fehlen noch zwei Gegenstände für die perfekte Travestie Show. Zuerst müsst ihr allerdings wieder zur Schneiderei zur Anprobe. Ein wundervolles „Seidenkleid“ für Satin-Cloud, ok doofes Wortspiel. Macht euch auf zum Fitnesscenter, dem großen Zelt im oberen Bereich, nachdem ihr gespeichert habt. Minigamealarm: Ihr müsst mit einem der Brüder um die Wette Kniebeugen machen. Toll. Drückt streng monoton Bild:Viereck-Knopf.png, dann Bild:X-Knopf.png, dann Bild:Kreis-Knopf.png. Ihr müsst mehr als er kriegen, doch im schnitt reichen 17 Wiederholungen voll aus. Seid aber vorsichtig wenn ihr weniger habt bekommt ihr ein schlechteres Item, so bekommt ihr jedoch die „gefärbte Perrücke“. Jetzt kommt mein persönlicher Lieblingsteil. Geht zum Mann im unteren Bereich, denn er gibt euch diese sagenumwobene Mitgliedskarte. Geht zum Freudenhaus eures Vertrauens. Schaut euch um bevor ihr in einen der Räume geht, um ein paar kranke Szenen zu erleben. Wie dem auch sei geht in den unteren Raum um eine Gangbangparty zu erleben oder in den oberen, um Cloud von einem Mann penetriert zu sehen. Falls ihr bis jetzt schludrig wart mit dem Sidequest geht in den unteren, weil er ein höherwertiges Item bringt, aber wie auch immer genießt das Spektakel. Bevor ihr rausgeht geht noch in den Raum auf zwölf Uhr und redet mit der "Biene" ganz links sie wird euch „schminken“. So jetzt habt ihr alles was ihr braucht um eure kranken gelüste zu befriedigen. Das Komplott: Reicht die Rettung eines Mädchens aus? Geht wieder zur Schneiderei und ihr werdet als ganz neuer Mann ähh Frau rauskommen. Lauft hoch zu Corneos Villa und innen angekommen geht in den Keller um Tifa zu treffen. Nach etlichen peinlichen Sekunden wird man euch hoch rufen, nehmt aber vorher noch den Äther aus der Ecke. Geht zu Corneos Büro und er wird sich eine der drei Damen aussuchen. Habt ihr meine Anweisungen befolgt, wird es Cloud sein und sie gehen zusammen ins Hinterzimmer. Lauft hinters Bett und ihr findet ein Hyper. Die anderen Mädchen stürmen herein und nach einiger Androhung von Kastration gibt Corneo auf und verrät was Shinra vor hat. Sie wollen die Platte über Sektor 7 auf die Slums stürzen um alle Mitglieder AVALANCHEs gleichzeitig umzubringen. Recht kreativ wie ich bemerken muss. Aber dumm wie Final Fantasy Protagonisten nun mal sind, fallen unsere Helden auf einen Trick Corneos rein (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) und finden sich in der Kloake wieder. Währenddessen findet ein Meeting zwischen Präsident Shinra, Reeve und Heidegger statt. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, ob es sinnvoll ist AVALANCHE zu vernichten oder ob die Kollateralschäden zu groß würden. Navigation Inhaltsangabe | <- Zurückblättern | Vorblättern ->